Run Away
by Animeworldgoddess
Summary: Kaoru just can't get any privacy at the dojo anymore and when she gets an invitation to stay with her childhood friend she excepts. Alot funny things can happen when you don't let your other friends know. U will get alot of laughs
1. part 1

A/N- Okay lets try this again shall we. Um to anyone who is new I kind of added and changed the beginning a little bit. So um ENJOY! 

"..." Talking '...' Thinking (...) Me talking to you Now do please remember!

**Run Away**

**Part 1**

' Man', Kaoru thought.

She was taking a nice warm bath, relaxing. Escaping from the world around her. (I know she's just taking a bath, but for all you female readers you know those types of baths or showers that are so relaxing you lose track of time? Well Kaoru is taking one of those baths.)

"Man, what's getting into me? I mean every time Sano or Kenshin come around I would get all shy or something." She sighed.

After reviewing her problem by mind she couldn't help but to blush when she mentally mentioning their names.

" This is pathetic." She said aloud.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Hey Missy what's talking so long! Other people have to take baths you know!" Sano whined. Kaoru gasped. She couldn't move or speak.

'Oh Kami!' was all she could think.

" Kaoru are you in there? Did you drown in the water or something?" Sano asked with a little concern in his voice.

Kaoru's mouth moved to answer him, but no sound came out.

" Missy! Just hang on and I'll help you!" Kaoru's mind rushed. Quickly her eyes darted around the room for some place to hid or something to cover herself with.

Then her eyes spotted a towel on one side and quickly she screeched to get it. But it teased the tips of her fingers. Every inch she took to grab it an extra inch it seemed to move away from her.

'Damn towel why does it have to be so far away? Seriously of all times to be speechless why now!' Kaoru thought. By the time Sano hit the door 3 times in one or more hits the door would be down.

'Come on damnit!' Kaoru chanted in her head.

" Hey Sano what are you doing?" Kenshin's voice came out of nowhere.

' Just great. Come on all I have to do is say something. Work voice box!' Kaoru thought as she made even more of an effort to grab the towel.

" What are you two doing? Isn't Kaoru suppose to be taking a bath right now?" Yahiko's voice came coming to join Sano's and Kenshin's.

She couldn't get herself to talk, there was about to be a full house of men to see her nude, and she couldn't reach the damn towel to save her life. She heard Sanosuke fill them in about how he called to her and she didn't respond and there were no noises either.

" Well maybe she's in her room or the dojo." Kenshin reasoned. " Nope, she's not in the dojo and she's not in her room. I just came back from both." Yahiko said in a matter- of-fact voice.

From the otherside of the door Kaoru was got her hopes up, but they were violently crashed down by a pre-teen.

"And besides the door's locked." Sanosuke added. Then Karou heard Yahiko suggest they kick the door down.

'Oh no you don't! Yahiko I promise you if y'all kick this door down I'll give you the worst beating in training your little butt has ever had. Then I'll poison you with my cooking!' Kaoru mentally vowed.

Everyone agreed to the idea.

'NO please don't!' Kaoru's mind scream screamed.

"On the count of 3." Sanosuke's voice sounded. "1, 2, 3!" And all 3 of them kicked the door. Since Kaoru couldn't get the towel she quickly took a deep breath and dived underwater before Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko kicked the door. And the door fell.

* * *

A/N- So now every new person knows what happens and my fanfic once again makes some kind of crazy sense. 


	2. part 2

A/N- I would like to take a little of your reading time to point out that if it wasn't for yours truly, SaiyanGal, that Run Away would never have been so much as updated or even posted. This was one of my earlier works that I tossed to the side with no hopes to return to it. And over a few months I finally found it again.

I read over what I had and I didn't like it at all. But when I was telling SaiyanGal about it she said to let her hear it before I throw it away for good. And it turned out she loves it and so while your reviewing me telling me if you like, love, or hate it. Just remember it's sort of new and old and that SaiyanGal saved it from the depths of the garbage can.

So also while you are reviewing me remember to thank her in your reviews for her or to email her a thank you. If you would that would mean a lot to me. Also read some of her works they are pretty good too!

**Run Away**

**Part - 2**

"On the count of three!" Sano's voice came.

'No don't!' Kaoru's mind screamed.

"1,2,3!" And down the hard wooden door went. Just before the door fell down Kaoru toke a deep breath and dived underwater soundlessly.

"Missy?" Sano called. "Miss Kaoru?" Kenshinasked following suit.

Both men took a step in looking around. Thank goodness the tub was deep so that you couldn't look directly into the front of the tub unless the person was near the rear.

"Hey you guys!" Yahiko yelled as Sano and Kenshin pushed him back into the hallway.

"Yahiko you're too little that you are." Kenshin replied.

Yahiko leaned against the wall arm crossed understanding what Kenshin meant.

"Oh I see so it's all right if _I _don't see anything, but it's perfectly fine if _you_ guys see something."

Kenshin and Sanosuke were taken aback from the remark and turned to face Yahiko with stupefied faces.

"Ouch!" Yahiko hollered as Sano hit him upside his head. "That should teach you, you little pervert." Sano inquired still thinking he shouldn't have stop hitting him.

At this point Kaoru couldn't hold her breath. And she toke to the center of the tub and nosily came up for air.

'Great Kami!' She thought.

Kaoru was facing her back to them, but Yahiko saw nothing. He had started down the hall just as she came up.

Needless to say,even though Kaoru moved her hands up to cover her chest, Kenshin and Sano got more than enough time to see a fast eye full. Both men stood there staring. Not bothering to turn around.

They just looked her up and down making mental notes.

Kaoru's snap her head around just to see Kenshin's and Sano's eyes jump from where they were to meet her eyes. For the longest moment it seemed helplessness, embarrassment, and something else ran through her eyes that they caught.

'Damnit why won't they leave already? Go already!' Kaoru screamed.

But not one of them moved. Just then Sano moved over to where her towel was and took it.

"What the hell you doing?" Kaoru asked slowly. Then Sano got a stupid grin on his face that Kaoru knew all to well.

* * *

A/N- Dun dun duh! I'm evil, I'm evil. Get on with my bad self. Review to get your third servings of Run-Away and don't forget what I told you earlier. Bye! 


	3. part 3

A/N- Hey you guys how yawl doin'? Sorry if I confuse you guys last two chapters with no "" or ''. Well since there's nothing else I want to say besides I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, get on with the story and quit wasting time up here! All in Arial is talking All in I is thinking 

**Run- Away **

**Part- 3**

Then Sano got this stupid grin on his face that Kaoru knew all too well.

"What are you up to?" She asked slowly turning to face them.

Sano walked over to Kenshin and whispered something in his ear. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and notice something different about him. His eyes, they were amber and not lavender. For a minute Kaoru was frighten. Especially when he grinned at her once Sanosuke finished his statement.

'Better prepare for the worst.' Kaoru thought as Kenshin nodded his head to Sanosuke.

"You know Missy you gave me a fright. And I think Kenshin and me know the perfect way to get back at you." Sano stated as Kenshin walked over to where her robe lay by the fallen door.

'My robe! I forgot about my robe!' Kaoru mentally slapped herself for that.

"Here's the deal Miss Kaoru you choose which one of us holds the proper cloth you would like to cover yourself with. Your robe..." Kenshin said in a tone that sounded foreign to both Sano and Kaoru. And he lifted up the hand that held her robe.

"...Or your towel?" Sanosuke continued as he lifted up the hand that contained the cotton long cloth.

Shocked Kaoru quickly turned around to hide the redness that know crept to her cheeks.

Her wet hair wiped around and somewhat clung to her face.

"Man." She muttered out loud. "Excuse you Missy, but we're both men." Sano called out to her.

'Kami you're trying to test me aren't you?' She thought. (No offence to anyone religious!)

'This is like choosing between whom I care about more. If I choose Kenshin then I'll feel bad about Sano, but if I choose Sano what about Kenshin?' Her mind was a total wreck now. Confuse, but sure Kaoru tightly wrapped one arm around her chest and turned to face them. Once again their eyes jumped to meet hers.

"I've chosen. She began slowly. I chose..."

* * *

Dun Dun Duh people! You know I hate doing this to you really I do, But I got to find a way to make you come back right? Well review and see which of my favorite blockheads my lovely leading lady chooses. And also do check out my other works too. They are cool trust me. If you check them out at you'll see what I mean. I'm known as Sabella Pan over there.

ShoutOut! List

I'd like to shout out to: ShilviGrl/Amyjencl (I'm glad you likey. And trust me someone will pay by the time this story is through.)

Just remember if you want to be in the Shout Out List then you can do two things. First and most approved you can review me any comments or questions you have. Or just email me at but you can get me faster at though.

Peace for now.


	4. part 4

A/N- Okay I'm really feeling a little P.O. that the person I lent the disk to just lost and that includes the rest of the parts that I typed that come after this! So I'm so mad that I could just strangle them. Sighs But it is my fault after all I was only trusting everything that was valuable to me on that CD to an idiot But at least I got some nice reviews from readers last part to make me feel better at least. And if you stick around for the Shout Out! List than you will find out who reviewed me. But not to be picking on you guys or anything after I post this if I don't get at least one stinking new review good or bad I refuse to update. Unless I'm in a good mood like now. I just won 2nd place in Science Fair after countless nights of no fanfictions and I got five reviews. I'm really happy. Well now that you're done reading what I got to say Get on to the STORY! So many of you cough, cough InuAgl wanted to know who Kaoru chosen or else I would die cough, cough InuAgl. 

**Run- Away**

**Part 4**

" I've chosen." Kaoru stated slowly. "I choose both of you." She stated making her face go stone with seriousness writtenall over it.

" Very well then." Kenshin shrugged. "But before we give what you want there's something you have to do for us." Sano spoke up. " Witch is?" Kaoru asked only a little shocksuddenly covered her face.

"You'll find out when you get dressed in proper clothing." Kenshin replied.

Then with his one hand he tossed the robe near the tub. And the other jerked violently as if possessed and hit himself on the forehead with almost a sickening sound for result.

He closed his eyes and moments later he opened his lids to reveal those lovely lavender eyes again.

Kenshin turned and left. Sanosuke threw the towel near the robe and turned to leave. But once in the hallway he called over his shoulder.

"Hurry up will ya other people still need to bathe besides you." And before she could react he left.

Kaoru sighed she didn't like the thought of doing something for them once she was wrapped in the safety of her kimono.

She got out the tub and wrapped the towel around her wet body; then threw the robe on next. Kaoru then emptied the tub only to replenish it with warm water for Sano. Kaoru also tried to fix the door, but she needed some wood to fix the area were the hedges go.

'hanks a lot you guys.' So she put the door in the hallway to repair later.

She sighed and walked t o her room. Along the way she noticed a whole bunch of shoes and sandals outside the main rooms sliding door. (Where ever that is)

'Just great! Visitors at mid-day how lovely.' Kaoru said in her mind bitterly.

But of course you would be upset too if you in Kaoru's shoe that day. You could just die from the embarrassment of men you know and have crushes on came busting in on your bath, then they take all things you can think of to cover yourself with, and their eyes kept roaming all over the place.

It wasn't like she didn't know they would. I mean come on they are only men. They scratch their butts, get into fights, sit at home all day and expect the woman to bring in the money. They gamble, always bring home stray women that half the time end up becoming a new friend, and they half the time do house work. (Well Kenshin does it all the time. Sano don't do sh-)

She entered her room upon finding on her mattress a brown package and 2 notes. The first on read came in the mail. The other one was a letter. From what seemed to be an old forgotten friend.

She opened the package to reveal a beautiful kimono. But not just any kimono. A very skimpy one if possible. One that would maybe be appropriate around a husband or date. Kaoru gasped and quickly opened the letter that she somehow knew went with the package.

_Hey Beauty, _

_Please come see me this year. Grans about to pass and she wants one last picture of you in the kimono she made you. _

_Sincerely,  
Nadondi_ (Na.don.de)

"Nadondi." Kaoru spoke slowly. Kaoru could picture him in her mind. But some things were a little fuzzy. Same thing for Gran. She hadn't seen him or his grandmother since she was 12 or so.

* * *

Shout Out! List

I would like to shout out to:

InuAgl (Don't kill me or I can't update! I treasure my life unlike some idiots who lose my CD with all my updates! And about the plot, what's going on now is a little reading teaser! The plot will fall in about one or two updates.) Mav 1 ( Glad you likey and thank you) ShilviGrl/Amyjencl (I fear for them.) Kaoru-chaness (Glad you likey and I read you story and I love it! Such original thinking for an intro very nice gurl! I look forward to your update!

I would like to thank all of the people above for reviewing me. It was nice to see my inbox full of your comments and questions. Remember if you want to be in the shout out list just leave me a review with a comment (good or bad) or question and I'll respond on my little list. It's nice that it's growing now! But right know I feel a little discouraged to continue. Tell me what you like.  
Until I can get my disk back or get my lazy self to type my updates again then Peace for now


	5. part 5

A/N- So much for the whole threat of no updating ever again. Sighs Well here's another part in a nutshell. This may be the last update I do in a while guys so I'm gonna post two parts instead of the usual one. Kay? 

"..." Talking '...' Thinking (...) Me talking to you People use these signs above will ya, damn, so many people get me for this when I show you who's doing what up here!

**Run Away **

**Part- 5**

She hadn't seen them since she was 12 or so.

Kaoru closed her eyes as she thought of Nadondi and his grandmother as she dried, oiled, and dressed into the breath taking (to men anyway) kimono. She sniffed it and smelled the light scent of pinewood.

"Hmmm... I think I won't wear a ribbon today. But just in case..." Kaoru thought out loud she grabbed her pink, indigo, and pale green ribbons and placed them inside her belt.

Kaoru walked outside and put on her shoes and walked to the main room. (Where ever the freak that is)

She slide the door open and as she peered inside it seem everyone was there.

There was Hiko (Kenshin's master), Saitou, his wife Tokio, Aioshi, Misao, Tsubame, Kenshin, Sano, etc. Yahiko was the closest to the door and so Kaoru went to him. He was stuffing his face with food Tokio had prepared.

"Hey Yahiko I'm gonna be gone for a while okay. I'll be back in about a week or so." Kaoru whispered to him.

"What...ever... You should really learn how to cook Kaoru this is great!" Yahiko said in between his 2-second pause to shove more of the delicious food down his mouth.

Kaoru hit the back of his headand got a bit of a delayed reaction from Yahiko. It seemed everyone didn't notice Kaoru's existence until Saitou looked up.

He notice what she was wearing and simply thought the raccoon didn't look so bad with her hair down and a nice flamboyant kimono on. He 'humph' the thought away as he remembered he had a wife. But not before making a mental note.

'Note to self. Get wife a kimono like the raccoon girl, yet different.'

Aioshi was the next to and last to notice.

'Not bad. That look really fits her. I wonder what idiot she's stuck with here.' He thought to himself.

As if Saitou heard his thought they both looked up and starred at each other for a bit and shared silent words then turned their direction towards Kenshin and Sano. Both were still eating not even noticing Kaoru came in. Both Aioshi and Saitou shook their heads in shame.  
Neither Sano nor Kenshin looked up until they heard the door closed.

They saw the figure of Kaoru walking away towards the gate. But neither one of them got up. They just simply pushed the thought away and continued eating.

'They're idiots all right, real idiots.' Saitou thought.

'What a bunch of ahou's (morons in Japanese). They didn't even notice her.' Aioshi thought in disgust. 'They didn't even go check to see where she's going.' Aioshi added.

Once again Saitou and Aioshi shook their heads.

_Meanwhile..._

Kaoru walked along the dirt road.

Forgetting she ever owed Kenshin or Sano for anything as stupid as giving her back her robe and towel. But really that is a dumb reason though when you think about it.

She walked past the big tree with beautiful white blossoms. She turned and walked to the edge of the river.

Random thoughts ran through her head. She remembered things that she had nearly forgotten.

Like the time Nadondi was dead set determined to ride Star (His grandmother's horse from hell.) and he had got on him one time and was hanging on for dear life trying to stay on. By the time Star had gotten done with him he was wet and covered in horse crap from his head to the inside of his shoes.

Or the time Kaoru was trying to put make up on her when she was only 6 and Nadondi snuck up on her trying to scar her, but when he jumped up and shouted 'Boo!' when he saw Kaoru's face he got so scared he ran away crying out all the way.

Kaoru laughed at that memory.

He ended up making her cry her heart out. She shook her head to rid the memory from her mind.

So many fun memories she ever had were either spent with her father or with Nadondi. He was like the brother she never had as much as Yahiko was. And whenever he was with him she felt strong and confident.

Something she haven't really felt and sensed, yetshe really did have it. She was lost in thoughts and memories. When all the sudden a voice from behind he came.

"Wow! Grandma's kimono does suit you."

* * *

A/N- Who's the mysterious voice? I know I know do you. If you don't stick around and find out! Even review to find out. Hey you can't blame an author for trying to get some reviews. 

ShoutOut! List I would like to shout out to... ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs (Hey thanks for reviewing me like you always do. And yes you are my #1 because you supported me since the second Run-Away first laid eyes on the Internet. Giving me courage and letting me know when something is wrong. Thanks Truly.) ShadowRaven13 (Sorry to disappoint you, but I have read your stories. Look in your reviews for Sabella Pan and look in on your fav list for Animeworldgoddess and you will see I did review you. And not to be making excuses, but frankly I don't care about your flame because I'll only use it to heat my dinner! And if you don't see anything worth your reading then why in the hell do you keep reading this? It makes no sense. You just keep reading something you flame. But then again I can get what you're saying. But you gotta realize everyone write differently. They sound with no heart now, but later this does get deep and yet still funny. The whole Yahiko thing is a misunderstanding because when I was younger, when Ruroni Kenshin first came out, that was how I thought it was spelled and just this year I'm finding out otherwise. So cut me some slack. Plus I'm practically sortta new at the whole fanfic writing concept. And as for the short chapters they get longer later, that's a guarantee, but um for know I'm typing what I've written and trying to add more to the story as I go because believe it or not these chapters were shorter than this once upon a time.) InuAngl (Thanks for sparing me! And glad you likey being in my shout out list) Mav 1 (Glad you likey and you're so sweet with the complements. You make me almost forget about my one flame.)

Well I hate repeating myself, but if you want to get or be in the shout out list just review or email me any comments (Good or bad) or questions you have and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

You know what I've been so caught up in serving you more parts to this story that I forgot I have to give you previews.

Preview:

On the next exciting part of Run-Away...

Kaoru is reunited with her long lost friend.  
Kenshin and the others wonder where Kaoru is.  
Yahiko gets a potty mouth.  
Sano and Megumi go for each other's necks.

Hope you enjoy part 6 everyone!


	6. part 6

A/N- Hey ppl I cooled off. And just to let you know I won't be updating anytime soon because I have to get ready for County Science fair and it's coming up real soon. Then I'm going to Skidaway Island in South Georgia for 3 nights and 4 days right after so. Then I got band festival and Band solo assemble and I'll be busier than ever. But I won't forget about you guys and will put forth the extra effort to try and update. 

I dedicate this out to my Grandma Howard whom is currently diagnosed with cancer. And to ToHelLWithThEnIcKs whose Nana is also diagnosed with cancer and only have 6 months left to live.

_**IN HONER OF NANA AND GRANDMA HOWARD**_

**Run Away**

**Part 6**

"Wow! Grandma's kimono does suit you."

Kaoru turned on her heel and her face lit up.

"Nadondi!" Kaoru nearly pounced on him as she gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned. "Coming to see if my package arrived." Kaoru looked him up and down. He had white hair as long as hers except a pieceof string tied it back; he had smoky gray eyes, and nice, broad shoulders. It looked like he was wearing one of Kenshin's suits except the top was a pale green.

In fact he looked a lot like Kenshin. Except for the whole scar department. Kaoru and Nadondi walked all the way back to Nadondi's dojo in the pine forest near the mountains.

As they traveled they talked of the changes in their lives and the old times. It felt like the good old times to them.

_Meanwhile..._

As Yahiko and Kenshin said good bye to their guest they sighed and made up excuses for Kaoru's absence.

One being she was sick so she was sleeping, another she was out substituting for someone at another dojo and Yahiko's favorite she was out late taking a cooking class. (Don't you just love Yahiko's imagination?)

"Where do you think she could be Kenshin?" Yahiko asked with a sigh. "I don't know where Kaoru could be truthfully. I saw her walk away from the door earlier, but I thought she was going into town and I thought she would be safe." Kenshin replied with a sigh.

'If anything happens to Kaoru it will be all my fault. I knew I should've got up. But _no_ of all days Tokio makes my favorite meal and if I dare not eat it all I can have my stomach try to murder me.' Kenshin thought.

All the sudden two hands clapped on Kenshin's shoulders and started dragging him back. "What the..." Kenshin spoke as he look over his shoulders and saw Saitou and Aioshi.

"Hey what are you ding with a that ruroni? Let him go!" Yahiko yelled. "Don't worry we're not gonna fight 'em." Aioshi called.

"Why don't you go somewhere or train with that little stick of yours little boy." Saitou called over his shoulder. (Oh you're gonna get it now Saitou)

"HEY STOP CALLING ME LITTLE! I bet my wooden sword wouldn't be so little if I stuck it up your..." "Yahiko!" Kenshin yelled over Yahiko last word.

"So the boy actually got some lip on him." Saitou said not really that fazed by Yahiko's statement. "What? He started it!" Yahiko said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'll take it he takes the word little added to his nameas an insult." Aioshi stated.

"Naw, I just take it as an insult you slow.." "Yahiko! I'm warning you!" Kenshin yelled as he was still being dragged to Kami knows where.

"It would be wise Battousai to teach him to watch his mouth otherwise he will get hurt." Aioshi warned.

Once they got to the side of the dojo they let go of Kenshin and Sanosuke was already there leaning against the wood using a fish tail bone for a toothpick.

"What's the matter? I thought Miss Misao and Miss Tokio left already left." Kenshin spoke confused.

"I told Misao not to wait for me." Aioshi simply answered. "And I told Tokio to go on without me." Saitou replied.

"So what do you two want? Some people have better things to do than sit around all day listening to you two." Sano spoke.

Just then Megumi rounded the corner.

" Please all you ever do is eat, sleep, and sit on ourass all day not even lifting a finger to do anything, but run that big mouth of yours all day." Megumi said as she entered Kaoru's room.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey shut-up will ya!" Sano yelled. "Why the truth hurts rooster head?" She replied.

* * *

A/N- uh oh Sano got dissed ya'll. Who's up for sevenths? I know I am. Sorry so short, but it's not like you review me enough to earn a long one. All you gotta do is review! I mean ten reviews 6 parts. That reflects alot on my part people. I know you can do better than that. I've seen you do it. No shout out list this part, but you still get previews. Preview: On the next exciting part of Run-Away...

Megumi and Sano get into an argument. Saitou and Aishoii try to figure out whom Kaoru is seeing. Kenshin and Sano play dumb. And Megumi is looking for a hair ribbon to barrow from Kaoru. Why is Saitou and Aioshii so dead set on finding out who Kaoru is seeing? Why are Kenshin and Sano playing dumb? Why does Megumi need a hair ribbon? Will I ever write linger chapters? Will I ever stop writing like this?

Find out on the next exciting part of Run-Away!


	7. part 7

A/N- Here you go Serena-chan enjoy! 

**Run- Away **

**Part 7**

"Why because the truth hurts?" She replied. "No but every time you open your mouth to talk you sound stupid." Sano yelled.

Megumi popped her head out of Kaoru's door sending Sano evil glares.

"Oh so you mean like how you sound like an ass when you open your mouth?" Saitou replied shrugging.

Everyone laughed again.

"Well if that's the case then I would have to second that notion of you sounding like one." Aioshi said to Sano.

Sano was steaming as everyone laughed harder.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. But you know you guys have the dumbest come back. And what do you know our top 4 are right here. In fourth place we've Aioshi, three Saitou, second the ugly fox, I mean Megumi, and number one Kenshin." Sano stated icily.

Now Sano was surrounded by death glares including Kenshin.

"What! Don't act like it's not true." Sano inquired. "You have little room to talk Sanosuke." Megumi said as she prepared herself to turn around and go back into Kaoru's room.

"Hey Miss Megumi what are you doing in Kaoru's room?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"I was going to borrow a hair ribbon from Kaoru." She answered. "What for?" Sano asked as he folded his arms.

"Why do you care?" She asked. "Who said anything about me caring?" Sano countered. Megumi's face pinched with anger.

"Why don't you just shut up and continue talking. I'm not gonna listen in I promise." Megumi yelled while behind her back she crossed her fingers.

"Yeah like you weren't listening when you turned the corner only moments ago talking about the moron." Aioshii replied.

Silence followed.

"Hey watch it buddy." Sano spat as soon as he figured out Aioshi was talking about him. "You really are a moron." Megumi said as she turned around and closed Kaoru's door.

"Hey come back in say that to my face!" Sano yelled. Megumi reopened the door.

"Why because you didn't hear me? DO you need I hearing device of some sort Sano?" Megumi said pretending to be thinking.

Sano growled.

"But if it makes you feel better.." Megumi trailed off. She walked to Sano and said with an attitude. "You really are a moron." And turned around and walked right back into Kaoru's room.

"So you're just gonna stand there and take that?" Saitou asked very amused.

"No he wouldn't dare hit a lady." Megumi said in a dignified way.

"Oh is that so. Then show me where a lady is then." He stated. "Because in all honesty I don't see one." He added.

This time it was Megumi's turn to growl. Aioshi and Saitou laughed so hard they were us each other as a support from falling.  
Megumi got so upset that she turned back into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Poor Miss Megumi." Kenshin mumbled. 'She looked so heartbroken.' Kenshin add in his head.

"Please Kenshin there's nothing sorry about her." Sano replied. "But Sano that was a little harsh even for you." Kenshin reasoned. "Well I can't help it she gets on my nerves."

"No need to tell us twice. We've seen." Saitou spoke as he regained his composure, but still the slightest bet of amusement danced in his voice. Aioshi nodded in agreement.

Kenshin shook his heads at the group of men. Beside the fact that Kenshin was concern about her feeling he was also concern about why she would want to borrow a ribbon from Kaoru? Usually she never asks Kaoru for a ribbon. And besides that she said she even hates them herself. So why she would want to borrow one was beyond him.

"Okay now that WAS an amusing sideshow, but I have a question, or rather, WE have a question for you two." Saitou began.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked. Pushing away thoughts of Megumi for a second.

Kenshin and Sano looked seriously at both Aioshi and Saitou. Then there was a temporary silence before the question.

"So witch one of you got the girl?" Aioshi asked.

Kenshin and Sano fell on the ground anime style and dumbfounded.

'And here I thought they were being serious.' Kenshin said in his head.

'What in the hell type of question was that?' Sano thought.

Sanosuke and Kenshin got back off the ground.

"Okay you guys had ONE too many drinks." Sano said under his breath. "What was that?" Saitou said menacingly.

"I-I said... you guys had... One too many.. drinks. Cough!" Sanosuke said. "Nice joke." Kenshin said with a nervous laugh and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Saitou said as he grabbed Kenshin's collar. "Now you're not leaving that easily. Now answer our question!" Saitou demanded.

"What question?" Kenshin asked. "You know what question." Aioshi retorted.

"No I don't I wasn't listening." Sano replied.

"About the girl!" Saitou said.

"What girl?" Kenshin asked again.

"What about a girl?" Sano questioned his face pinched with curiosity.

"Which one of you is seeing the young woman who owns this low down, no good dojo!" Saitou and Aioshi yelled at the same time after sighing.

Kenshin and Sano took a step back. They both could sense their anger.

"Oh Miss Kaoru, is that who you mean?" Kenshin spoke nervously.

Megumi who had been up to this point esdropping backed away for the door.

'They all are a bunch morons,' she thought, 'But we love them all the same.' She added.

She turns back to her little pile she had made on the floor. She had found a lot of stuff in Kaoru's closet looking for a ribbon. And that's when she noticed the note from Kaoru's package lying on its backside on her futon amongst the discarding wrapping paper.

'It would be the wrong thing to do if I read her mail.' Megumi thought as she had started to pick up the letter.

'But she left it right here on the ground. Deserted and left for anyone to stubble up and find.' She whined in her head. 'But Kaoru wouldn't read my personal mail if she found it on the ground...or would she?' Megumi thought again.

Finally after a long debate she decided to just read it already.

Then as she finished the letter she screamed out loud.

* * *

Hey I'm back! For the moment anyway. I bet your wandering what in the world is Megumi yelling at but there's only one way to find out and that my beautiful friend is by reviewing! 


	8. part 8

A/N- Hey guys! GUESS WHAT! I just came back from County Regional Science Fair and you know what? I WON FIRST PLACE IN ENGINEERING! I'm going to State Fair now in April! I'm soooooo proud of myself! But when I checked my reviews I noticed only 3 people reviewed me for the last chapter and I'm feeling a little down right now. :sniff: YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! Oh well I won't double part knock out like I wanted to do to celebrate my victory and I won't do a shout out list today either since I decided to find another way reward the people who reviewed me.

And I just now noticed that keep messing up the way I type my chapters. They look a mess while when I typing they look neat and organized. I have to figure out a way to fix that. And other good news! I'm able to log in my other account they keep me off of for about a good year now. But I got this account to manage. Maybe I'll split my stories in half among the accounts. My new story Swords and Roses will be posted under my old name Sabella Pan as well as my next DBZ fics. Also I advice for you to please read ToHeLlWithThEnIcKs fanfic because it is very good. Kenshin is getting a little competition for Kaoru's heart in that one.

_**I dedicate this part of Run-Away to Mav 1, foreverfaded and to ShiviGrl/Amyjencl. Thank you guys for reviewing me!**_

**Run-Away**

**Part 8**

Then as she finished she screamed aloud.

Kenshin and company heard the scream and quickly ran into the room. There Megumi sat on her knees as the note fluttered to the ground. Sanosuke sunk to the floor next to her.

"What's wrong?"Sanosuke asked.

"That... that letter... Kaoru's in danger! We have to her." Megumi shouted. Kenshin's eyes widened at Megumi's words and he bent down to pick up the note and read to read the same side Kaoru read first.

"What's so dangerous about this?" Kenshin asked as relief filled his voice.

"The other side you idiot!" Megumi stressed as if it were so obvious.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he read it and a scowl graced his features.

"What is it?' Aioshi asked growing impatient. Kenshin only answered his question by reading the note to them. (A/N- As you read the letter imagine Kenshin's voice fading and a nice sweet grandmother's old voice kicking in. Okay? )

**_Dear Young Kaoru,_**

**_You most not come as Nadondi so wishes of you. I fear it not safe for you no longer. Especially if you come and visit us. Nadondi don't know that he's risking your life by inviting you to come back. His no good father and his young goons are waiting for you to return Kaoru and therefore since they not know of your location of your dojo they would want for you to come back. Please Kaoru.. Please rethink coming to visit. I don't want for the same thing to happen to you that did 7 years ago that made us split in the first place. Nada Jewel_**

**_Kenshin finished. "That name sounds familiar." Saitou commented aloud. "And look at what I found in her closet while looking for a ribbon." Megumi said. That's when every one noticed the paintings all around the room they never saw before. Each either water colored, solid colored or a mixture of both to give off a life-like felling. But mainly only two pictures or rather 3 caught their attention._**

_Meanwhile..._

Nadondi and Kaoru safely made it to his dojo/home.

"The Okara Neo Style Dojo." Kaoru sighed as they walked threw the gates.

All the leaves, bushes, and grass a mixture of healthy green and dark green color. It looked peaceful and calm. Also with the birds chirping happily it sounded peaceful and calm too.

"You remembered that's good." Nadondi said. "Of course I do. Here is where I learned another style of swordsmanship and mixed it with the style of Kamiya Dojo and created a new style from it." Kaoru answered.

Nadondi nodded his head in approval.

"Yes I know. Don't forget I'm still a student of that sword. And also don't forget here was where you had shared your first kiss too." Nadondi stated. Kaoru blushed as she remembered.

Ah yes here first little kiss.

"I'd have to admit for someone who claimed never to have kiss anyone before you were pretty good." Nadondi said after a pause.

Kaoru's blush deepened.

"Then it was so cute the way you avoided me for about what? ... 3 days?" Nadondi said with a shrug. "And what that was around the last time I ever saw you." He added. "Yeah." Kaoru said sadly. "The last time." She said in a whisper.

* * *

Flash Back 

It was a day were Nandondi's grandmother, or as he called her Wise Eyes, was up in a blossom tree sketching their picture and once they were done for the day Nadondi offered to go swimming with Kaoru.

They were out until was dark and the moon was out and full and shining away its glory. The sky was an ocean of splashed navy and dark blues and a thin trail of sky blue went across the middle of beautiful night sky.

As they gathered their things to go home Nadondi called Kaoru and when she looked up he moved to embrace her. As he did they looked into one another's eyes and slowly they inched closer and closer until their lips finally met in a tender and sweet kiss.

As they parted she had a pink blush nearly covering her face as well as a look of shock.

ButNadondi didn't mind though because he thought she looked even prettier then. And after that he had such an impact on her that she dodged him for 3 days straight. That is until day she came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then it was his turn to blush as she giggled and ran off.

They were only about 11 then. Though neither of them knew that Kaoru's peck would be the lastexchange they would ever have.

End of Flash Back

* * *

As Kaoru finished her flash back she said, "You know I never told you I enjoyed that kiss."

* * *

A/N- Well I needed to bring up a dull part to make a whole bunch of laughs for latter. Um if you guys now I'm being serious. If you don't review me and I mean more than 3 I'm going to be so mad I won't update on my friends birthday witch is like in about 7 days. And on that time I wish to put 2 parts up in honor of her. So get busy and click on the fine... sexy... hunk of tom review story go button and leave a review please! And oh if Mav 1 is reading this could you please leave me an email after you review please. I want to know when is your B-day and the same for Kaoruchaness, ShilviGrl/ Amyjencl, and Serena-chan! 

Peace


	9. part 9

A/N- Sorry about the long no update, but I had to update my other stories and something terrible has just come up unexpectedly so I'm working real hard to balance myself and everything else. Um I would say something about the review level again, but right now I'm not in the mood. I'm just happy I got any. I'm trying to go back fix up the messed up chapters too right now so... How you guys manage to read and still stick and review is beyond me. But I hope you continue. As a token of my appreciation I shall do a double part update to keep you busy before the next drought you have coming up real some. Like next week leading into April 

Also I'm celebrating my second flame on this story from... Tittacs. If you want to what she said then go to my reviews and read it. And if you want to know my response the read the shout out list.

**_Run Away_ **

**Part 9**

Once Kaoru finished her flashback she said, "You know I never told you I enjoyed that kiss." "Did you really?" Nadondi asked as he started to blush as they walked to Grandma Nada's room.

Kaoru nodded which made Nadondi blush even harder. Then they came to a door.

Nadondi slowly opened the door. On her mat was an old looking Nada. She looked up and her face lit completely up.

"Oh Kaoru dear is that really you?" She asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Yes Wise Eyes it's me." Kaoru said as she rushed to Nada's side and gave her a hug. How long she had dreamed of being in her warm mother-like embrace for so very long.

Nadondi who was still at the doorway leaned on the frame smiling.

'My family.' He thought. All the women he had grown up around were reunited at long last except for one.

All the sudden the bush far behind shook. Nadondi looked over his shoulder, but saw nothing.

"Is something the matter Nadondi?" Nada asked concerned.

"No." He answered quickly. He returned his gaze to them.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked her sapphire eyes drowningwith worry.Nadondi nodded in response.

Taking his word for it, Nada and Kaoru quickly became once again engrossed in a fit of conversation.

'I know someone was out there, but who?' Nadondi questioned in his head, looking at the spot he heard the noise from out the corner of his eyes.

Just then another sound came up. The snap of a twig.

Once again Nadondi turned around to find only air, bushes and trees. Slowly he turned his gaze back to his family, but now he kept his ears alert for any new sound.

_Meanwhile back at the dojo..._

Tokio and Misao come back to the dojo. As well as Kenshin's teacher Hiko.

Kenshin, Hiko, Aioshi, Saitou, Tokio, Megumi, and Sanosuke sat in the main room discussing where Kaoru may have gone. Yahiko and Misao on the other hand were busy on their on.

Busy as in Yahiko running from a knife throwing, head kicking and screeching Misao.

"How dare you lie to me about Kaoru! Get back here!" Misao shouted. "Leave me alone you stupid, ugly, crazy girl!" Yahiko yelled back.

"And just who the hell are you calling crazy and ugly!" Misao yelled.

"AHHH!" Yahiko screamed as about 10 to 15 knives just barely missed him. "What the heck! Are you trying to kill me!" Yahiko yelled as rage started to consume him. "Maybe... maybe not." Misao said innocently.

Megumi shut the slid door close, blocking the side show outside.

"Thank goodness. It was getting real noisy out here." Sano said leaning back against the wall.

"So Kaoru's missing." Tokio said thoughtfully as she passed out hot tea. "Yep. And some stupid goof just put her life in danger too." Sano added. "Well what are we sitting around for? We have to find her!" Megumi exclaimed.

"But we don't even know where to start looking so it would be senseless to just start going aimlessly around Japan." Tokio reasoned soothingly.

Silence fell over everyone.

"Well we have to do something." Sano inquired trying to defend Megumi. Everyone fell silent again.

Never before hadSano stuck up forMegumi besides the time when they first meet. Even people who just meet them know that Sanosuke rarely stuck up for her.

"Know what's this? You're actually sticking up for me?" Megumi asked confused.

All eyes were on him.

'Well damn! Everyone doesn't have to stare at me!' Sano yelled in his head.

"No I'm not. I just agree with your motive. We do have to do something." Sano quickly lied and luckily pulled it off.

"Oh." Megumi just stated simply. For once maybe she was disappointed in his answer.

Fact was she wanted him to defend her. She didn't know why or when, but she was becoming very attracted to Sano lately and fighting and arguing with him were one of her favorite pass times. Though once... just this one time she wished he had defended her.

Hiko, Aioshi, Kenshin, and Saitou quickly caught on to Megumi's disappointment and Sano's lie.

Fact was they could pull that I'm okay voice with other people, butwhen you listen carefully as an expert in feeling then you can kindda tell when othersare lying about how they feel or why they did something.

"Well we actually think that we may have a lead." Aioshi replied gaining everyone's attention.

Kenshin got up and flipped over the two out of three paintings that just happened to be the one's from before. One of the paintings was a portrait of the creek where Nadondi and Kaoru shared their first kiss.

In that picture towards the front there were little leaves that ebbed away near about an inch way from the canvas. It was like someone was peering at the 9 year old Kaoru and the 10 year old Nadondi eating some sort of round fruit on the bank of the creek. In the other picture it was a painting of the dojo itself from the gates on back. It looked like a complete camera photo of the place. Every little detail about the portrait made it stand out so significantly.

"Wow!" Tokio mused.

"Now that's what I call art." Hiko said equally fascinated at the marvelous sight. But no one got to marvel to long at the painting because of a loud disruption from outside.

"Aww! Why you bitch!" Yahiko hollered angrily. "Ahh! Who the hell are you calling a bitch! Ouch!" Misao retorted.

"I was talking to you unless you're deaf or something." Yahiko voiced ranged.

* * *

A/N- Nothing really to say down here except please review. After chapter ten since I've seen how short my chapters really are they need to be longer. So if I get at least 30 or more reviews then chapters 11 and up will be so much longer I PROMISE! But you got to do your part and meet me half way there and review now. 

Shout Out! List

I would like to shout out to...

Mav1- (Thanx so much for caring. :sobs: Now I know why I put you number 2 on my fav reviewer list in my bio. Glad you likey),

ShilviGrl/Amyjencl- (Glad you likey),

ToHeLlWithThEnIcKs- (Sorry!o Glad you likey),

Kerei-Misao- (Hey a new name. Hope you continue to review me. And I know about those chapters. frickin messed them up. But needless to say glad you likey),

Tittacs- (First off this is a damn fanfiction. How can you be that damn dense. And yes my story does make sense. Just not to you. And finally my fanfic doesn't need your fucking pity so step the fuck off. If my fanfic or I wanted your pity we would have taken it then thrown it at your face or stomped on it. But seeing as how many reviews I got saying they actually like this I don't care about your little flame. But thanx for reviewing me all in all. )

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me. And if you wan to be in the shout out list you know what to do.

Peace


	10. part 10

A/N- not much to say this chapter but help this story get longer chapters by reviewing me and getting me up to 30 reviews. You're so close! Get people you know to just take a swing by and tell me what they think. 

**_Run-Away_**

**Part 10**

"I was talking to you unless you're deaf or something.' Yahiko's voiced ranged angrily.

"That's it they got to shut up now." Hiko mumbled getting feud up with the wrack it outside. He stood up from his place and walked calmly to the door and slid it open.

"Ah stop it!" Misao cried.

Everyone peered out the door once Hiko moved and saw that Yahiko had a cut on either check with a little blood dripping from them and a cut on his right arm. And at the time he was hitting Misao with his wooden bokken pretty much the same way Kaoru hits him.

"Stop this foolishness now! This is not the time to be fighting against each other!" Hiko scolded as he lifted Yahiko up and away from Misao as Aioshi grabbed Misao and held her away from Yahiko.

"Let me go!" Misao yelled as she squirmed to try and get free. "Quit acting foolish. **DO** you want to save your friend or not?" Aioshi responded.

"Kami haven't my dumb ass apprentice taught you any manners at all?"Hiko questioned Yahiko.

"Would you quit calling him dumb." Yahiko said through clench teeth as Hiko let him down. As much as he hates it when people calls him little or chan, he hates when people call Kenshin dumb.

"Mind your elders Yahiko." Kenshin said starting to grew way impatient.

"Hey I'm not that old. I am only 43 years old." Hiko replied.

"Really? You don't look it. Then that must mean you're very healthy indeed." Megumi reported. "No kidding." Tokio said as she examined him.

Suddenly Saitou coughed only loud enough for Tokio to hear.

"Oh!" Tokio quickly stopped and look down as a blush crept up her face. Saitou walked up beside her.

"You know this goes just as advice. You may want to wipe the drool from your face." He said as he lit a cigarette. Tokio suddenly looked at Saitou and glared daggers at him.

"What? Like I said it was only advice." Saitou shrugged. "Jealous?" Tokio mumbled.

"What was that I didn't quite hear you." Saitou said. He perfectly did hear her, but he want to know if she had the guts to say it in his face loud enough for him to actually hear. And also just to aggravate her.

Misao stared in disbelief at Hiko. He looked much younger than what he said. Aioshi who knew exactly why he looked so young and was not attack by shock like Kenshin. And he acting like Saitou, who was becoming a little jealous at Tokio' s continuous staring.

"You know if you stare any harder you'll burn a hole in him." Aioshi stated as if he didn't care.

"So what. Why would you care? I don't say anything when you stare at women." Misao said low enough for just him to hear. Aioshi sweat dropped.

"That's d-different." He stuttered. "How so." She purred. "I'm not chasingthem; threatening their lives by throwing daggers to make them go away." Aioshi answered. "Humph." Misao replied as she stepped on his foot.

Aioshi didn't yell or anything like that. But he only winced. Witch was good enough by Misao standards.

Kenshin was getting extremely pissed off.

Here they were supposed to be using this time to think of where to find Kaoru and what are they doing instead? Fighting, arguing, and talking about how young his master looked.

And with each second passing that they weren't using to find Kaoru he was getting angrier and angrier. Until finally he snapped.

"**SHOUT UP ALL OF YOU**!" Kenshin hollered.

Everyone immediately shout-up like obedient dogs noticing how thin Kenshin's patience was. And they also notice that Kenshin eyes were no longer lavender, but amber instead.

"If you're **DONE **talking about how **OLD**or **YOUNG** my master is then **CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO HOW WE CAN FIND MISS KAORU**!" He yelled again.

Quickly, all but Megumi, Saitou, Aioshi, and Hiko walked back into the main room.

Megumi was the first of the brave to walk up to Kenshinand turned to face him.

"You know Sir Ken you don't have to yell." Then she walked inside.

Then Aioshi and Saitou walked up.

"Don't yell at our women just because you can't keep up with yours." They said in unison.

Aioshi walked inside as Saitou stayed behind. Kenshin clench his fists so that he wouldn't have to clench his sword.

Before Saitou followed suite he added, "We don't' listen to dumb ruroni's who don't pay attention to the people they so-call '_care'_ about."

Kenshin growled clenched his fists even harder. But before he could do anything Saitou walked off into the room.

Hiko chuckled as he put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Ignore him. Can't believe what I'm seeing though. My dumb ass apprentice showing he actually have a backbone. I knew you had one. But it's a damn shame that it only shows when that pretty young woman is in danger or someone else with little or same importance to you. If only you could do that without the young woman being in trouble though, 'cause then that would be amusing." Hiko said as he walked inside leaving the amber-eyed ruroni to think for a minute.

Kenshin sighed and looked up at the dark sky silently praying for Kaoru's safety.

* * *

A/N- Aww how sweet heh heh. Wo:ducks from a flying tomato: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but If you review me up to 30 then there will less of the hang cliffers So who's up for a long part 11? Shot I know I yam are you? Review plz. No shout out list this part but hopefully the next one.

Preview

On the next exciting episode of Run Away

We focus on Kaoru and Nadondi.

And then I finally introduce you to the enemy of this story.

Then something really bad happens to Kaoru that ticks Nadondi off.

Will Nadondi be able to help Kaoru?

Kenshin-Gumi retire for the night when Kenshin suddenly remembers something about the note Megumi found.

Will our heroes and heroines be able to find Kaoru?

Find out on the next exciting part of RUN AWAY!


	11. part 11

A/N- OMG! Finally 33 big ones! Okay I'm sorry if I been a pain in all your asses lately, but hey that's my job as an author. If I don't get on your nerves at some point then not only have I failed myself as an author, but you the reader. For I have yet to get on you're bad side and thanks to this latest scandal to get more reviews I have succeeded! YES! 

In other news just recently ShadowRaven13 sent me another review apologizing for the flame she had sent me. Even though she made me mad and sad. Even discouraged I have forgiven her as she had asked. I mean who can stay mad at a talented person who created the funniest Ruroni Kenshin comedy fic I've read in a long time. Its called 'Kenshin You're a Daddy!' It's sure to put a smile on your face and I recommend if you haven't already go ahead and check it out!

Also with the long chapter and unwanted long author's note I've changed the way I wanted to do my shout out list. From this point forward my shout out list will take place before the actual story. So...

* * *

**_Shout Out! List_**

I would like to shout out to...

Shadow Eclipse- (I'm flattered you like this story so much, but I told you not to review in the important author's note that I'm replacing with this chapter. But nonetheless glad you likey.),

Mav 1- (:sniffle: What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful reviewer like you? I think I'm gonna cry :waaaaaaaaa: I'm glad you likey!),

ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs- (Control yourself woman damn. Glad you likey though. PS you will be seeing more of him. Promise! ),

Kenshin grl- ( um...thanks for the review),

ShadowRaven13- (That's alright you were already forgiven. No hard feelings promise! )'

daemonslayer 780- (Thanks I intent to as well as make longer chapters from this point forward! Glad you likey.),

ceara- (I like the comment. Glad you likey.)

Thanks you everyone for reviewing me. Remember from now on if you read this thing please remember to review. Especially if you want me to keep making these chapters long. That takes a lot of thinking power incase some of you don't know.

* * *

**_Run Away_**

**Part 11**

Hiko walked inside and the amber-eyed ruroni sighed and looked up at the dark sky silently praying for Kaoru's safety.

When he was done hehit his head the same way he had done earlier so know when he opened his eyes they were lavender. Kenshin turned and walked inside the room closing the door behind him.

He knew finding her would be all, but easy. Though he tried to think like an optimistic person. Like he normally does. But for some reason found it very challenging to do this time unlike all the other times he was capable of doing so.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ooh this feels great!" Kaoru exclaimed as she let the warmth of the hot spring was over her all too sweaty skin.

Her muscles were sore from having a match with Nadondi right after she finished talking with Grandma Nada. And the warm water was defiantly soothing those sore spots.

"Hey try to contain your excitement will ya. You're tempting me to join you!" Nadondi called over the wooden fence that separated them. Since Nadondi's dojo was near the mountains, slightly off on his property he owned a hot spring. Though it wasn't divided.

(OMG! Look the situation a code red. A Kenshin double except if you minus the x mark and change the read hair to white, is tempted to join Kaoru in the springs! I have a question I want you to answering your review okay. Here it goes: If you were Kaoru in your situation if it was either: Nadondi, Kenshin, Sano, Aioshii, or Saitou would you say yes come join? Remember it's either of the listed or different if you are dude reading this fic.)

Kaoru blushed at the thought. "Please you wouldn't join me. You're too shy." Kaoru called back to him.

"Are you so sure about that?" Nadondi asked. "Yes." Came Kaoru's timid reply.

"Maybe around other women, but not around you." He responded. "And why I'm I an exception?" Kaoru demanded.

"Because we use to take bathes together when we were little until we were pre-teens. Besides I would join you now, but it wouldn't be the gentlemen thing to do." He called over the wooden fence.

Kaoru was blushing even harder as she remembered that they did in fact use to take baths with each other.

Nadondi too had a tint of pink on his cheeks for what he had said.

"Anyway it's not like I haven't seen anything before unless you grew a chest and butt and been hiding then under your kimono." He called breaking a silence that had surrounded them suddenly.

"WHAT! YOU PREVERT JUST WAIT UNTIL I..." Kaoru ranting was trailed off suddenly.

"Wait until you what Kaoru?" Nadondi asked thinking she had paused to stop herself.

Silence was his only reply.

"Kaoru?" Nadondi questioned again. Still no answer.

"Kaoru are you okay over there?" Nadondi asked as he came the part of the gate that opened into the spring.

When he got no answer he began to panic.

"Kaoru...Kaoru unlock the door!" Hollered while banging on the door the gate continuing to call her name. "KAORU!"

_Meanwhile..._

Kenshin shot up from his sleep.

It was late and everyone was tired so Yahiko and Kenshin gave them rooms and they all slept.

There was something about that letter he just remembered. There was a name of a place on there!

Quickly Kenshin got up and lit an oil lamp. Silently Kenshin crept to Kaoru's room making sure not to wake anyone or make any sudden sounds. Slowly he slipped into Kaoru's room, but nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice that came from inside.

"Shh... You'll wake everyone up." Hiko said in a harsh whisper. "I swear the more I try to teach you the dumber, hard-headed, and the clumsier your ass becomes." He said again in a whisper as he shook his head.

"Would you two shut-up or we'll wake everyone up!" Saitou said in a frustrated whisper.

Kenshin, Aioshi, Hiko, and Saitou were in Koaru's room.

"What are you alldoing in here?" Kenshin asked.

"The same as you. We thought we saw an address or name somewhere on here and so we came to further investigate." Aioshi answered.

"How goes the luck?" Kenshin questioned again. "Not so good. We've found nothing so far." Hiko replied.

Kenshin nodded to Hiko then toke the note and brought it up to the 4 lamps to ream and reread both sides.

"UH AH!" Sano yelled as he slid the door open.

"Shut the hell up!" Saitou whispered, but it was too late Megumi, Tokio, Misao, and Yahiko were right behind him.

"You idiot you woke all of them up?" Aioshi questioned angrily. "Actually they woke me up to see who was walking around." Sano said as he pointed two the group of woman and the lone boy behind him.

Megumi glared up at Sano and swore to get him back for that comment.

"To tell the truth you guys walking/sneaking around here woke us up." Misao said defensively.

"Witch is sugar coded for she woke us all up." Sano and Yahiko explained in unison.

Megumi blushed in embarrassment while Tokio and Misao shock with rage. Although Tokio restrained herself from hitting them both Misao on the other hand was just too tempted.

"OW! What the fuck?" Sano cried.

"IF you hit me one more damn time!" Yahiko growled.

Then Tokio hit both Sano and Yahiko in the head. Sano turned and sent glares while Yahiko was to busy counting the stars flying over his little head.

"There is a kid in here. Even though he cussed too I see why. You encourage it." Tokio explained.

"Hey!" Yahiko yelled, as he was able to snap of his daze when he heard Tokio call him a kid.

Saitou was getting real fed up to the point you could se a vein appear on his head.

"If I tell all of you to shut the hell up one more **TIME**!" He yelled snapping his cigarette in half between his fingers.

"Oh he's mad." His wife spoke.

'Nawwww ya think?' Just about everyone thought.

"I've found something!" Kenshin spoke up and everyone turned to face the long forgotten read head. There before them by the grouped lamps laid the crumbled up paper that put together spelled 'Okara Neo Dojo.

Me_anwhile..._

A group of mean, rowdy looking men stood outside an abandoned, run down building.

"Sir I'm afraid Nera has went to the Dojo!" A young man called running up to the group.

"Go on." A deep voice answered.

"I tried to stop him, but the drunken fool marched on hitting me with one of those darts. We were coming back to tell you the young girl was back, but the fool was amazed at her beauty and increased strength." He finished.

The larger man of the group put a masculine hand to his chin.

"Should the stupid fool return he shall be killed for blowing our cover. Should he be captured that fate of his being shall be left to them." He finally spoke after a moment of thinking.

He turned his back to the messenger and began to walk towards the building.

"But sir they could torture him to spill whatever he knows." He responded.

The rather large man stopped in his place. What few followers that were brave enough to follow him stopped as well. A strange wind blew picking up his golden hair.

"The man is drunk and can't remember anything when he's sober. I would know." He spat. Not once had the man turned around and this scared the young follower all the more.

"Should you ever doubt my judgement or rulement on a situation again fate will be the same as Nera's only worse." The man threatened lowly.

"YES Lord Sentukto! You are very gracious!" the younger man cried in a solute.

"Good you would be wise to remember that. Now go see if you can stop the fool. If things get rough poison him with this." Sentukto reached inside his shirt and pulled out a dart in a vile.

"Oh my..." The younger man mumbled. Sentukto then threw it over his shoulder and added.

"Get going! Times ticking!" And the other man caught the poisonous dart and ran as fast as he could.

_Meanwhile..._

Nadondi grabbed his sword and broke the lock of the gate. He kicked the door open and there laid Kaoru in a heap with her Kimono covering her body. A dart sticking halfway out her arm was noticeable.

"Nera." Nadondi spoke with unknown anger. He searched all around him for the bastard, but there was no sign of the ugly, monkey looking idiot, bastard anywhere.

_Meanwhile..._

"SO we leave in the morning!" Misao expressed happily.

"First I'll go to the station. That name sounds familiar and maybe I can find out what we're up against." Saitou replied.

"Darn." Misao said under her breath. "Watch your mouth." Tokio said as she hit the girl upside the head.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm 16 years old." Misao replied.

"Oh come on leave them alone. We all know r not the perfect saint you want everyone to believe you are." Saitou said to his wife. "Saitou!" She replied in a harsh whisper. "Well if they don't then I damn well know." He said as he shrugged his arms.

As Tokio fumed silently at her husband Megumi thought of something.

"You know since we have to wait on Saitou to get back it would be a wise decision to go into town and buy some supplies." Megumi began. "Why?" Misao questioned.

"Where were heading is partially almost half a day's hike. It would be less, but we have no clue exactly where the Dojo is. So in reality would actually could be walking longer than that." Megumi answered.

Every one nodded in understandment.

"Well than I best be on my way." Saitou announced. He stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked from his little corner. "To the station you moron. I just said that." Saitou stated in annoyance.

"Quiet calling me a moron! And why are you leaving so soon? It's still dark out." Saitou sighed for it was the only thing that kept him from kicking the moron's ass and throwing him in jail for illegal use of stupidity.

"I want to be back a little after day break. I suggest that one of you start preparing for town and everyone else rest until we return." Saitou more instructed than answered. And with that final order he left. Sano snorted and got up.

"Now where are you going?" Megumi questioned. "God are you my damn mother! NO! And if you get up and hit me Tokio, Saitou's wife or not I'll knock the hell outta you." Sano replied.

Tokio who had that look in her eyes sat in her place not moving an inch. But Megumi still hit Sano.

Sano rubbed his aching head while sending a death glare at Megumi.

"To answer your question Sano no, I'm not trying to be your mom and to be clearly honest... I would be too damn ashamed first of all." Megumi paused to gather up her words carefully.

"And I think that threatening to hit a woman is weak, low. Even for you Sanosuke. A man who have honor codes that are to protect in some crazy ass way people from other twisted people." Megumi said with disgust.

"Please you didn't actually think for one minute I would hit her?" "If you were acting you did a damn good job at convincing me." Tokio stated as she moved to put on some tea.

"Sano can never win when girls double team him like that." Yahiko whispered to Kenshin. "No man can ever win when women double team. It only lead to disaster if you try to over topple them." Kenshin whispered back.

"That this be a life lesson to ya. Don't mess with women who can get other women to back them up. Because the results are always the same. Trouble." Aioshi whispered to Yahiko as he heard the conversation.

Misao just sat still watching everyone just carry on a conversation or argument forgetting why in the first place they were all doing this. This...this angered her to no end.

Even Aioshi! Aioshi of all people was doing the one thing that was ticking her off. As everyone continued on not even noticing Misao's growing anger she snapped.

"Damn it all of you SHUT UP!" She shouted extra loudly to get everyone's attention. And that was just in fact what she got their attention. Everyone was secretly cowering in fear for they could see smoke out of Misao's ears and nostrils and her face red with anger.

"Kaoru is in trouble and counting on us to SAVE her and here you guys are FOOLING AROUND LIKE SOME DUMBASSES!" Misao shouted really ticked off.

"I wish that for just one moment Kaoru could just see how you guys are acting. And you call me a kid." Misao stopped a moment to control the rage within her. She stared hare at every so-called ADULT in the room.

Each one looking down and feeling ashamed at their on childish behavior. All except Aioshi and Hiko.

She sighed before continuing.

"If any of us were in trouble I'm sure that she wouldn't hesitate to try and help us out. But when it's her turn to be in trouble instead of rushing over to help her we're over here trying to kill each other! And if we're all dead who' s going to save her then?" Misao paused again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to go help and find Kaoru." Misao said as she turned her back to them and walked out the room.

"Misao's right! We got to stop fighting like a bunch of babies and find Kaoru!" Yahiko said as he broke the silence that swept over them.

Just then Sano stood up.

"Look me, Kenshin and the fox can go to town now. There's a guy in town that I know I can get in information from, while Megumi do the shopping and gives it Kenshin to bring back here while she goes back to the doc." Sano informed.

Megumi who was about to say something about the fox comment just nodded her head, as did Kenshin. "I'm leaving soon so it be best you get ready." He said as he walked out.

_Meanwhile..._

"So Wise Eyes how is she?" Nadondi asked walking back into Nada's room. "Not to good I'm afraid. The medicine we have that would normally cure the poison isn't helping. That dumb Nera must have been on another drink apade and due to that he over poisoned the dart." Came Nada's reply. Something that Nadondi didn't want to hear.

"NO!" Nadondi growled as he hit the wall near the door. He turned and laid his head on the wall in deep anger.

"Did you find him?" Nada asked worriedly. She covered Kaoru's unconscious body with the cover to her futon.

"I found the drunken fool. He was half way sober and I chased him down the river." He replied telling her only the half-truth. "So did you get 'em?" Nada asked as she came to be by his side.

Nadondi stalled with the answer but when Nada placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze and he sighed before he answered her.

"Well," he began. His face-hardened, "No. Just as I nearly captured him it seemed something hit 'em in the back and he fell into the river." Now this time Nada's face-hardened with acknowledgement.

'A death poison dart that stupid son of a gun.' She thought.

"It's not fair Wise Eyes. I had felt a little angry that someone once on his side killed him off, but now that I hear what you say about what he did to Kaoru I hate the fact I allow myself to feel pity for him. I wish I was the one who had poisoned him myself." Nadondi said with anger.

"Don't bet yourself up Nadondi. It's in your nature to feel pity. It shows you're in deed a human and not a monster like your father who play, bet, and take people's life with no remorse." Nada reassured.

With a sigh she added, "Well there's nothing more I can do for Beauty though. Unless you ask that doctor she knows to make the right medicine then she's done for."

Nadondi looked at Kaoru's limp body. Her eyes shot open all the sudden to show no signs of color or life. Just the whiteness of death.

Nadondi gripped the steal sword in his hand harder. 'I'm so sorry I let this happen to you Kaoru. I should have been able to save you. Your life depended on me and I've failed already. Please...please hang on until I can get you help.' Nadondi pleaded in his mind.

"You've got up until a few past sun down to get these ingredients mixed together and given to Kaoru." Nada informed as she handed him a list with some items written on them.

"That's everything you need. Mind you I would've made it myself, but I would have messed it up because of my unsteady hands. Time had finally caught up with me I'm afraid." Nada chuckled trying to lighten the already bad mood.

"Don't worry Wise Eyes I'll get back in time. And father will pay." "Nadondi don't get cocky. One who goes into a battle with his head to high will be the one who ends up headless." Nada advised.

Nadondi nodded his head and left the room. He looked up at the sky just to catch the sunrise. 'Gosh is Kami-san timing me?'

"Nadondi! Take the horse! It will be much faster!" Nada yelled. Nadondi growled, but got he horse anyway.

He hated that horse. It gave him all kinds of crazy fits if he wanted to ride. But just on so acted like an angel if Kaoru was there or wanted to ride him.

'Hang on Kaoru. I'll have the antidote soon.' Nadondi thought as he came near the horse's stall where it kicked, nah, and snorted to be free.

_Meanwhile..._

Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi walked along the dirt path quickly. The sun had just rose and their time in town is expected to be short. All the sudden Sano's stomach growled fiercely.

"Gosh Sano your stomach acts like it hadn't eaten for days, that it does. When in reality it's only been a few hours, that it has." Kenshin said breaking the silence. Sano 'hmpthed' at Kenshin and Megumi chuckled slightly then sighed.

"It's just not that funny when Kaoru's not here so it can go to us laughing at her cooking." "Shut-up fox." Sano replied.

"Don't tell me to shut-up Rooster- head." Megumi retorted. "No shut-up." Sano said again as he tilted hi head towards Kenshin hintfully, but not too noticeable on Kenshin's behalf.

Megumi caught on and looked at him out the corner of her eye. He looked sad and hurt. More like a waste. "Sir Ken I'm sure we'll find her before she gets into any real trouble." Megumi stated trying to make him feel better.

"I'm not worried about that. Kaoru always finds away to manage herself. It's just..." He trailed off. "It's just what Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"It's just whenever I say I will protect her she always gets into trouble. It's like I'm a bad karma around her. I attract danger to her." Kenshin replied angrily. For a moment his eyes were amber with anger, nut went back to their normal violet color.

"Don't beat yourself up Kenshin. It makes you look real pathetic. Even if what you said is true." Sano stated. "I can't help but feel I'm responsible in some crazy way Sano, that I do." Kenshin replied with a sigh.

Sano wanted nothing more than to punch Kenshin. And as tempted as Sano was, which was a whole lots, he restrained himself from punching him, but settled for yelling at 'em.

"What the fuck is your problem Kenshin? It's totally obvious you like Missy, but damn!" Sano yelled.

"You're not responsible for every little damn thing that goes wrong in her life. You have to remember that Nadondi character invited her and that Nada woman warned her. If she doesn't listen than all 3 of them are to blame!" Sano finished.

"Or just Nadondi and Kaoru." Megumi reasoned.

Sano grabbed Kenshin by his front gi so they were eye level.

"We're never gonna find her if you're doing something and sitting in self-pity now all day long. Get you act together Kenshin before me, Saitou, and Aioshi kick your ass. Then we'll see how sorry you really are. Kenshin you got people who don't even know who the hell she is looking for her like they knew her anywhere near like how we do. Witch is Saitou and Aioshii. They're doing us a favor they don't have to do. So get your head out of your ass right now and help us out!" And with that said and done Sano let Kenshin back on the ground.

There was a momentary silence before they continued walking.

"Old memories, responsibilities and habits are hard to break." Kenshin mumbled.

'For the love of Kami why can't I just punch the fool? Why can't I hit 'em?' Sano thought as he looked up to the sky.

_Meanwhile..._

"Whoa! Calm down Star!" Nadondi yelled. The black horse was riding as if the flames of hell were chasing him. Star snorted to his command and took off even faster.

'This damn horse have a mind of it's own. And gosh what a mind it is!' Nadondi thought.

Nadondi couldn't believe how right Nada had been. The moment he came to the horse it didn't resist him like it normally did, but helped Nadondi on as if he was moving too slow and handed him the reigns.

It leaped over the fence and took off down the stairs that lead to the dirt path at the bottom. In a matter of minutes the raging horse just cut a hike that would take Nadondi around close to 3 hours down to size. Nadondi looked around and realized he was close to the town.

"Hey Star slow down!" he called, but the horse didn't listen.

* * *

A/N- Oh no! A raging horse is on the lose. Find out what happens on the next exciting chapter of Run-Away! 

You know this my be hard to believe, but by making this chapter so long I took you through what would have been you chapters 11- 16!

Sorry I took so long. It seems I didn't even start typing this chapter until after I found out I had 30 reviews! Hehehe... please don't hurt me! Bye!


	12. part 12

a/n- sorry i was gone for so long guys, but i promise to start updating sooner now.

**Run Away**

**Part 12**

But the horse didn't listen. As the black horse raced on a group of people walking to town came into Nadondi's view.

"Star Stop!" Nadondi ordered the horse.

Star did slow down, but only slightly enough were you couldn't tell the difference. Nadondi pulled on the reigns roughly making the horse nah in protest.

Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi turned around at the sound of a horse rang throughout the quiet morning road. A man jumped off a horse clinging to the reigns trying to calm down the black beast.

"Calm down Star! Now this is not gonna help her recover at all!" Nadondi said sternly.

In a way the horse understood how he felt and slowly calmed his actions. Once the horse calmed he released the reigns. He knew Star wouldn't run off.

He looked at his hands that were bloody red and had a few cuts.

"Reign burns." Nadondi scowled.

_Meanwhile..._

"Would you just look at that idiot. He can't even control his own horse!" Sano snickered as he slightly pointed at Nadondi.

Kenshin stared hard at Sano making him stop as did Megumi.

"What?" Sano asked confused.

"Sano he could've gotten hurt." Kenshin stated as he narrowed his eyes. "Um yeah, but come on you have to admit that the sight of seeing that crazy idiot jumping off the horse the way he did was funny." Sano stated as he again began to chuckle.

That response only earned him a hit on the head from Megumi.

"Ow! You I'm really getting tired of all you women hitting me." Sano whined. "Humph. You're an insecure person Sanosuke Sagara." Was all Megumi said as she turned and went to check on the idiot with the horse; her hands on her hips.

"But I don't...get...it." Sano whispered to himself as he grabbed his aching head and watched Megumi make her way over to the mysterious person.

"Excuse me sir are you alright?" Megumi asked walking up to him. He had his back faced to her so he turned around so he could face her.

Megumi suddenly found it hard d to breathe. The man before her looked almost exactly like Kenshin. Except he had white hair and gray eyes and he didn't have an 'X' mark on his cheek.

Kenshin and Sano wear both shocked as well. Not to mention Nadondi too. Almost instantly when his eyes left Megumi they landed on Kenshin.

For a moment both Kenshin and Nadondi stared at each other. Megumi and Sano weren't anywhere in their sights. It was like looking into a mirror with a few major and minor details changed, altered, or missing.

'Damn a Kenshin look a like. Everyone wants to be Kenshin.' Sano thought over coming his shock.

'Why he somewhat looks and sounds like Sir Ken!' Megumi noted.

"Oh dear your hands." Megumi said pulling Nadondi and Kenshin out of their starring contest.

"Your hands are badly wounded There's no life threatening problems though." Megumi diagnosed.

"Tell me are you the doctor of this up coming town? Nadondi asked.

"Assistant doctor yes." Megumi answered. "May I ask for your name?" Nadondi asked as Megumi notice the urgent serious look on his face.

"Me..Megumi Ta-" "Please you must mix these ingredients together for me! It's an emergency." Nadondi blurted out cutting Megumi off.

"Hey buddy what type of an emergency?" Sano called. "We also have an emergency of our own." He added.

"I don't have much time to explain. _IF_ I don't get the final product of this list before a few hours past sun set my friend will die!" He rushed. "Who's your friend?" Kenshin asked suspiciously.

Nadondi nearly answered, but caught himself.

He debated on whether he would tell them about Kaoru or not. _IF_ he told them they might blame him for her bad state. But if he told them maybe the doctor than maybe could make it faster.

"Yo buddy she asked you a question." Sano spoke.

_Elsewhere..._

Running footsteps echoed in the empty morning forest. When all the sudden they came to an immediate halt.

"Identify yourself!" A man called form the tops of a tree. "Nadonda, Jewel!" The other man on the ground called up.

"What business do you have with your father?" The guard asked jumping down from his perch. He was tall with strangled blonde hair and dark red eyes. He was well belt and had lots of muscles.

"That's none of you concern Athens." Nadonda sneered.

"That's no way to talk to the man who kept you alive all these years." Athens said with a chuckle.

"You see these scars on my arms and back" Athens ranted while he showed the scars all over him by twisting his arms and body this way and that.

"There all there because I pleaded to keep you and your twin brother Nadondi out of trouble." He replied with a sigh.

Nadonda stood silent for a while. He had looked exactly like his brother except his eyes were blue with a little green around the pupil. His hair was cut to his shoulder and his gi was black.

"I'll tell your dad you're here, but worst come to worst he won't wanna see ya until some important message comes through." Athens said looking in the tree top fortress.

"What is he waiting for?" Nadonda asked. "Nera screwed up again. He poison the little Beauty as you brother called her." Athens answered.

"_What_!" Nadonda yelled bitterly. "The fool was drunk when he don poisoned her." Athen continued more seriously.

'No...Kaoru...' Nadonda thought.

"Athens tell father if when he's ready to talk I'll be watching on Kaoru's progress to recovery." Nadonda said to the elder man.

"Hmm...You still care about her don't you?" Athens said knowinglyinstead of sounding like he was asking.

By now Nadonda had turned and was walking slowly, but hearing what Athens said made him stop completely. He suddenly felt a lump go to his throat and he trembled slightly. Athens noticed it though.

He knew the guy since he was a little creature from Satan himself. And by now he knew what it meant.

"Don't worry about it so much boy. I'm sure she's forgiven you as well as your brother." Athens said breaking the silence. Athens began to climb back to his perch in the treetop.

"My brother, my grandmother, and Kaoru ...I care for still...but I can't return to them. Especially my brother and Kaoru." Nadonda said as he walked away.

_Elsewhere..._

"Ah Saitou I'm afraid that's all we know on that Jewel Family." An officer reported to him.

"Do we know anything on their location?" Saitou asked. "I'm afraid we don't." The officer replied. Saitou growled in anger.

The officer jumped back. He was petrified of Saitou.

Saitou saw this out the corner of his eye.

"Relax will ya. I'm not gonna kill you." He replied. The officer stopped trembling, but his fear still lingered. Saitou could sense, no, more like smell his fear. As if he makes one move then the poor officer will pisshimself.

"You're dismissed." Saitou saidbored of the man before him.

"Sir!" The officer silhouetted then more like ran from Saitou's presence. Saitou shook his head.

'They are hiring anybody now these days.' He thought as he lit a cigarette and looked at the file that scardy cat officer left him.

As Saitou began to read the report, skimming and scanning it, his eyes grew big wide and he put the paper down in disbelief. He blew a puff of white smoke from his mouth and leaned back in his chair.

"What has the raccoon got herself into?" He asked himself quietly.

_Elsewhere..._

"Ummm...What's that good smell?" Yahiko exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast that's what." Tokio replied cheerfully. "Cool no brunt rice for breakfast!" Yahiko replied happily. Tokio chuckled then went back to her cooking.

"Why do all of ya'll crack on Kaoru's cooking so much? I mean ya'll are nothing, but broke ass bum's living off a dojo teacher's pay and her home." Misao said as she walked in with her ninja suit on.

"Hey I'm only a kid give me a break." Yahiko yelled.

"I'll give you a break when you leave Kaoru alone. I mean she house, feed, and care for you and all you do is complain, call her name's and give her a hard time!" Misao countered. "If it wasn't for her you but would still be on the street pick pocketing for the rest of you life." Misao continued.

"What I do and my past is **NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS**!" Yahiko yelled through clenched teeth. He trembled slightly and his fists were balled. He eyes were shielded by his bangs and Tokio only watched them go on is silence until she regained her voice.

"Look you two if you're gonna fight take it out the kitchen." Tokio ordered sternly. But Yahiko already brushed past Misao and walked off.

Aioshi was coming to see what all the fuss was when he saw Yahiko storm off shaking almost uncontrollably.

'What did Misao do?' Aioshi asked himself as he entered the kitchen.

_Elsewhere..._

"I'll take Miss Megumi to town the rest of the way to get the medicine and meet you guys back at the Dojo." Nadondi said. "Right." Kenshin and Sano replied in unison.

"See you in a few." Nadondi said as he and Megumi rode off on Star.

Sano and Kenshin took off running to the dojo. Nadondi told them and now it was a race against time to save Kaoru.

* * *

A/n– Finally after a long absence and update. Cool 41 reviews wow! Keep 'em coming guys! 

**Shout out List**

_I would like to shout out to..._

Mav1- Hey! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I want to thank you very much about what you said in your last review. I wish everyone else would realize that. Also in honor of you I have a new RK fiction coming out that will be dedicated to you!

Jessie Cat- I'm glad you love this!

Reuka- Sorry about that I just found out how to spell it because people been spelling it weird everywhere. Oh well. Really do you? Well I hope you notice if look back on most of my chapters now I fixed that little problem.

Jess- I'm glad you likey and of course.

Myhi- Thank you for the long review and I'm glad you think so highly of this fic.


End file.
